The Archer Kingdom
The Archer Kingdom, or Archers as the faction was known, was a roleplay faction run by Spikan (controlled by Spikantrio), later Rallen of Spectrobes, and then Lyon, who changed it to Grado. The faction does not exist any more, but the old base can be seen from live map. Under Spikan and before the Day of Disaster During the year of terror, Spikan endavored to find a place to rebuild his father's kingdom, with the help of a few loyal knights and rangers who had escaped the fall of Spikan's father's kingdom. He finally came to find a a suitable building site on one of the major island of the BattleField World, located to the northwest of the main island. This island would become known as the Island of Archers, though very few knew that it was an island, most in the kingdom assumed it was a contient. By the time Lyon was freed, Spikan had conquered all of BattleField, this was before Spitfire's rise to power, as well as before Otsdarva's rise. With Lyon free, he traveled to the island by airship, controlled by his father's company, Lava Reef Energy and Mining Corperation, though he himself was not aware of it at the time. Lyon became Spikan's second in command, and worried tiredlessly to protect the realm, making a tiny house of stone brick, with only a bed, a chest, and a crafting table, and no windows. He spent his days exploring the caverns underneath the captial city, which its name has been forgotten. At that point he decided to beging building a railway to where a series of ancient and giant trees grew, just on the otherside of a series of cliffs that acted as a form of natural protection for the captial, wether it was before he started building a massive watchtower atop these same cliffs, or after is not known. Either way by the time he began construction of the inside of the tower, he had dug a tunnel and built a bridge that allowed ferrying of wood from the forest to the captial. It is known why he was doing this, he had plans ot build an airfield, to allow for the docking of airships constructed on Superflat, one of the worlds with the mysterious power of creative mode enabled, to be used against the Eggman Empire, which had begun to retake lands lost after the fall of Eggmanland. However Disaster woudl soon strike, as Eggman, now aware of the threat Lyon and Spikan posed, dispatched a battle cruiser from his legendary Egg Fleet to do as much damage to the captial as possible. In the resulting battle, Lyon, along with Charmy, a Archer Flyer, Shadow, and a few forgotten warriors, disabled the Eggman ship, and crashed it. However, the damage had been done, and a few days later, the once proud Archer Kingdom and its troops would be living like cave men, no longer able to go outside for fear of attack. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Factions